


Potrzebuję ducha, lo spettro, Johna Wicka

by Tokomi



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: All Saints' Day, F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Zbiór drabbli o tematyce okołohalloweenowej z uniwersum Johna Wicka.Któż zna śmierć równie dobrze?





	1. Chapter 1

Gdy wieczorem zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, John Wick poszedł otworzyć z pistoletem za plecami. Na schodku stał tylko dzieciak w przebraniu, bardziej wystraszony niż przerażający.  
C-cukierek albo psikus!  
Chwila - odparł John, znikając za drzwiami. Znalazł paczkę ulubionych ciastek Helen. Nie lubił słodyczy tak samo, jak wyrzucać jedzenia. Dał je dziecku.  
Boi się pan duchów?  
Gdyby istniały, dom Johna byłby ich dziś pełen. Pozabijałyby się o to, kto ma prawo go zamordować.  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na tę myśl.  
Nie. Wesołego Halloween - mruknął, po chwili zamykając drzwi.  
John Wick nie wierzył w duchy.  
Inaczej poczułby teraz ciepło kobiecej dłoni na ramieniu.


	2. Chapter 2

Dzień zmarłych w tym roku nie różnił się dla Johna od innych dni zbyt znacząco. Tyle tylko, że po cmentarzu chodziło więcej ludzi. Niby nic, ale zmiatając uschnięte liście z kamiennej płyty, kątem oka zauważył żywo gestykulującą kobietę kilka grobów dalej. Przyjrzał się z zaciekawieniem. Rozpoznał język migowy i zauważył, że twarz z kimś mu się kojarzy. Podszedł bliżej. Na nowiutkim nagrobku lśniły złote litery.  
Ares.  
Przykro mi - zamigał do kobiety, być może siostry.  
Znał ją pan?  
Skinął głową.  
Przemilczał fakt, że to on zabił Ares. Nie umiałby wyrazić jak bardzo tego żałuje poprzez miganie.  
Ani w żadnym języku świata.


	3. Chapter 3

Wbrew legendom, John Wick nie był nieśmiertelny. Cicho zaklął, gdy po tym, jak otworzył oczy, zobaczył ognie piekielne i poczuł swąd siarki. Na szczęście tym razem wylądował nie tak daleko od Pandemonium. Już i tak musiał po drodze walczyć z tymi, których tu zesłał.  
Do pałacu wpadł jak do siebie, prosto do tronowej sali.  
Guten Abend, Lucifer. [Dobry wieczór, Lucyferze.]  
Guten Abend, John Wick. - Władca Piekieł uśmiechnął się, wskazując na drzwi prowadzące do portalu na Ziemię, od których odsunęli się strażnicy.  
John tylko skinął głową. Niezałatwione sprawy należały do tych niecierpiących zwłoki.  
Sehe dich, John Wick. [Do zobaczenia, Johnie Wick.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W piekle po prostu MUSIELI mówić po niemiecku :D


End file.
